Circuit breakers are commonly found in substations and are operable to selectively open and close electrical connections. Typical dead tank circuit breakers have pole assemblies that include first and second electrical conductors in associated bushings. As is known in the art, electrical power lines are coupled to first and second electrical conductors, and the circuit breaker selectively opens or closes the electrical connection there-between. A bell crank or other actuating assembly is associated with a respective pole assembly. The bell cranks are interconnected by a gang-style rotary or push-pull linkage so that all three poles assemblies are actuated at the same time by a single operating mechanism. However, since the linkage is part of the full breaker assembly, it has to be installed and removed on a component by component basis.
Serviceability depends on disassembly and reassembly time. Currently, all three pole operated breakers have a long disassembly time because the linkage structure is on a component basis.
There is a need to provide a linkage module for a dead tank circuit breaker that can be installed and removed together with the operating mechanism as a unit to avoid individually assembling or disassembling a linkage at each individual pole.